User talk:SunXia
Rift Attack.gif Thank you for the heads up. I made sure to change the Fair use rationale and the licensing information of File:Rift Attack.gif so that both criteria are up to the site's specific standards. If there are any more concerns with the image, please let me know and I will fix them immediately. Wolf (Howl) 21:11, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Voting Oh i thought it was 2 diffendent votes due to the header will fix. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 22:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Category for squads? Hello, I was wondering who I would talk to about adding a category specifically for the squads of the Gotei 13. Thanks! - Kuir (talk) 09:46, May 3, 2014 (UTC) My Policy Violations So I've seen your thread in the administrative request forum concerning me. If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know what exactly I'm still doing wrong and what rule I'm still breaking, cause you mentioned that I'm still disregarding the rules. Exactly how am I still violating the rules? Is it about references again? Because for the last few days I have managed to change my editing habits and actually include references in my edits. If not, then what rule am I still failing to follow? --VinnyLam (talk) 00:52, May 20, 2014 (UTC) May We Discuss This? Hello I am Mr.Rig and Zig semi active editor on this wiki and a admin on the Uncle Grandpa and Courage The Cowardly Dog wiki's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance a recent edit I have made has been rolled back by you and since I find edit warring to be petty and daft I would like to discuss this with you. According to this chart I found http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Obesity-waist_circumference.svg Sternritter Pepe does not count as fat but rather obese and I believe my edit to be justified I'm not trying to disrespect you or sound rude I'd just like to have my say thank you for you're time. Mr.Rig and Zig 02:51, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for protecting my user page, I appreciate you enforcing the rules and helping me. -- 10X Kamehameha Updated with new informationAnimelover77 (talk) File:010-132.jpg = this is the most recent picture of Tier i think you guys should use it 02:05, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Did I do something wrong? I get the feeling I did something wrong, I'm just adding facts and you revert them without an explanation. What's wrong with Yamamoto not wanting to rely on humans? Yatanogarasu (talk) 06:50, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for explaining it. Yatanogarasu (talk) 15:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit? I'm not bothered by it I just want some explanation please. Mr.Rig and Zig 16:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Messaging user Thank you SunXia, I really appreciate . Now that i read it again, i have to say that you're right . The first sentence makes no sence, but we can't say the same about the second one: '' When Ulquiorra proceeds to tell Ichigo that it was him who brought Orihime to Hueco Mundo, he successfully goads Ichigo into fighting, so much so that Ichigo delivers an extremely powerful attack, but Ulquiorra, suffering little damage, counterattacks, revealing himself to be the 4th Espada.'' And it is an improvement over what is already written there. Cassyopia (talk) 15:33, July 9, 2014 (UTC)Cassyopia Messaging user Thanks again for answering, but I repeat it's an improvement. And not only in my opinion! There are many Bleach fans in several forums that haven't watched those episodes/ haven't red those chapters, so they came here to read the summary, and still don't get how the things went. It's a thing that I and some friends of mine wanted to do for months. And it's only a sentence, but it will make the difference. Thank you! Cassyopia (talk) 23:51, July 9, 2014 (UTC)Cassyopia Messaging user I'm sorry but I didn't remove that link. Actually I was very carefully with it, because it's the most important thing of episode/ chapter. As I said it's only one sentence. I don't think it's such a big deal. I'm sorry, did you take it personal ? Because I don't really get it. Thank You. Cassyopia (talk) 00:24, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Cassyopia Messaging user Don't get me wrong. I am aware of who I am talking to. As you said the important information is that Ichigo was goaded into battling Ulquiorra at that moment and lost. So, if you have so many problems with how massive Ichigo's article is, why don't you then delete all the other details and let only the sentence above. You already said that you have fight articles for the details of battles. This will solve the problem. Or isn't this the problem? Thank You. Cassyopia (talk) 01:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Cassyopia I correct myself: This will solve part of the problem. If that's the problem. One hand. I know the admins here frown upon any kind of edits made by normal users, but please next time take the additional couple of seconds to check whether an edit wasn't actually for the better before you undo it. Unless you think that the sentence: "With only one hand''' and no visible effort, he grabbed and threw Bambietta Basterbine into a building with enough force to shatter the roof '''with only one hand" sounds all right. SarisKhan -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, my summary wasn't the most informative, true. However, I'm an admin on another wiki and I always take a look at the recent edit's context before I make any decision. Doesn't take much time and prevents me from undoing helpful edits, even those disguised with tongue-in-cheek summaries. Also, there's no massive discussion. I was a bit confused that an edit correcting an obvious grammar mistake was undone, that is all. 'SarisKhan' -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:21, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Thanks! You have a wonderful day as well.-- 13:02, August 4, 2014 (UTC) You're so welcome for the editing in one setting thing. I had never heard of Edit Fluffing and I wasn't trying to get attention for the edits I would make. I was just absent-minded while reading certain pages and clicking the edit button over and over again.05:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC)ArmordragonsAreAwesome Re:Help O.k. But I just want to help. That's all.--Avigad.shay (talk) 13:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Podcast Twitter Sure, will do Sun. Haven't had chance to listen to it, but a great idea. I tried to email you the login details but apparently Special:EmailUser no longer works (or at least it isnt for me right now) and I dont have your email, so if you email me at contactyyp@gmail.com I'll send it on to you. Just leave me a message when you do so I know its not some random person chancing their arm (I know that might be a bit silly of me but I had something like this happen recently!) 20:47, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Messer Might I ask why you undid my alterations to Jin's Doll profile? --KLllKLKlLKlkLLL (talk) 02:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC) 3rd Podcast http://i1372.photobucket.com/albums/ag335/Xilinoc/MAHSCHEDULE_zps254be4ca.png --Xilinoc (talk) 03:35, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok so I'm new here and I want to add a photo when Yoruichi is defeated by Aizen. I am having trouble uploading the photo to the right place like right by where is says Yoruichi Urahara and Isshin are defeated by Aizen. And also I'm afraid that if I do place it in the right space someone will just delete it again so can you please help one Shinigami to Another...? --Tyshaun Shihoin (talk) 22:00, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Tyshaun Shihoin Hi so was wondering why was my picture deleted. Like I read the thing and idk about the summary, but as for the rest I don't get at all. When you said was already used for the page. Yet all I did was just upload a picture wasn't placed no where or went on any page. For that I don't get cause would make my picture just a picture. So why did I get a warning? Doesn't make sense to me. Also if I am clear was a 10 or 15 minute time when was uploaded is there a time limit of how much time you got when pictures are uploaded and have to add every detail to add to a page or userpage? Thanks and hope to hear a reply would really be kind for something idk. ^_^ Redturtle632 (talk) 14:57, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi, SunXia. If you don't mind, could you answer a question? You recently send me a message on my Talk Page saying that my image File:Haineko_Portrait.png does not have fair use rationale. So my question is, how do i put licence of use on an existent image of the wikia? Or should i reupload it and when i upload it i should put 'fair use rationale' on it. TennoHaineko (talk) 19:56, December 4, 2014 (UTC) The image Haineko_Portrait.png now has fair use rationale, if it isn't too much trouble, could you see if it's correct? Just to be sure if i did it right and to use this as a base to know how to do this with other images in the future. TennoHaineko (talk) 20:50, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Code Thing Didn't seem to work when I implemented it on the Bleach Wiki but it worked fine once I implemented it on the Community Wiki, so it's all good now. Thanks anyway :) Demotivator (talk) 00:35, December 5, 2014 (UTC) hi I don't think I message you about the mod request but least you answered me, anyways what if there is abuse in the chat though, there is no mods?--Legacyhunters (talk) 02:23, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Wow I can't believe it then, your just like pokemon, that is why pokemon is the way it is and the way bleach is, I thought and heard bleach has changed, guess I was wrong so ok then hope your happy--Legacyhunters (talk) 02:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I did not get the warning want to know why, because the background is white i didn't know i was kicked so check it, two I saw myself unable to chat and wahted to talk to you thought you wanted to talk to me on a chat and 3 i would have to go to a new page to find out you messaged me but hey its your call and your wikia, i was trying to help and ya we'll see whose right and whose wrong--Legacyhunters (talk) 03:18, February 7, 2015 (UTC) don't try to be smart what do you think nearly everyones title say it says editor, so keep learning, the chat rules are something optionally, you don't go on and force people to read it, so look at yourself --Legacyhunters (talk) 03:56, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I do see your points, but you need to change the chat to have a message then, otherwise others will be banned, I take it back that the chat needs mods, its empty there alot, so there is a reason to that, but ya I am not going to be reading a whole paragraph on what you say but glance at it, if bleach wikia is strict then they have to make it known, so its your choice to act this way--Legacyhunters (talk) 19:23, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Slight misunderstanding I had an extra tab open when editing that page. Both were editing it (don't know why honestly). I left one open after publishing, but forgot I'd published the edit in the first tab, so I published again in the second tab. Long story short, I made a dumb mistake; not just being pig-headed ^_^; 15:40,3/8/2015 15:40, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry For using the - template. I didn't know that it wasn't on this wiki :3 How should I clear the section instead? Kikonu (talk) 19:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC)